A Gory Demise
by Eternity's Ghost
Summary: Ashes to ashes; bones to paste, you'll wither away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case, we all fall down... Caution: Not for young kids! (ON HOLD DUE TO NO INSPIRATION)
1. Chapter 1 : Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

**Before reading this I want to give credit to a few people. Firstly, the ideas come from the song _A Gorey Demise_ by Creature Feature. I took some stuff out so not all the...well, you know...is in here, but you get the idea. ****Secondly, the reason I'm doing this at all is due to a video on YouTube done by _gamakichisora_. You should check it out, it's good.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One : Thirsty**

Snowyfern padded along a forest trail not far from camp, her belly gently rounded with Brackenwhisker's kits. The Clan's medicine cat, Lightningstrike, had told her only that morning that she was expecting. She knew she would treasure the look on her mate's face for the rest of her life when she told him . She stopped momentarily to sniff at a dainty yellow flower before resuming her walk. She pricked her ears as a voice drifted on the cool breeze.

_"Snowyfern...Snowyfern..." _it called. Snowyfern purred. She knew that voice!

"I'm coming Brackenwhisker," she called back. Her mate led her slowly through the forest, drawing her farther and farther from the trail and camp. Snowyfern eventually grew tired and thirsty, but she still followed the voice. Finally, the calling stopped in a small grassy clearing ringed by huge oaks. In the middle there was a pool. Thirsty and disappointed, she trudged to the pool and began lapping it up. _That feels so good, and I'm so hot, _she thought. _Maybe I'll just wade in a little and cool down._

Snowyfern slipped into the pool up to her throat, relishing the cold. Her kits nudged her again and again, but each time was more sharply than the last. Confused, she began to wade out. "What is it my dears?" she asked. She turned back to the pool, feeling an inexplicable urge to go back in. _Maybe there's something wrong with it? _she wondered. The fur on her spine lifted as a pool spoke.

_"Snowyfern...Snowyfern...come play with me, Snowyfern..." _it said. Now that she was up close, the voice didn't sound like her mate at all. It was low and sounded more like a growl than anything else, and yet it was silky smooth and inviting. Without telling herself to, Snowyfern waded back into the pool.

She tried to shriek as slimy, black tendrils reached up and wound around her legs. Her heart thundered in her chest as they slowly pulled her down, down, down until all she could see was black water. Her lungs screamed for air as she fought and struggled vainly to free herself, each movement wearing her down. More of the tendrils reached up and wrapped around her legs and back. Snowyfern fell limp.

Black spots swam before her eyes. Her heartbeat slowed, her lungs felt they were on fire, and she could no longer feel her legs. Her kits were also still and silent. Just before her vision began to fade, she saw a huge black cloud emerge into her line of vision. It had horribly long, pointed fangs and glowing crimson eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and then stuttered to a standstill. As the darkness engulfed her, the cloud spoke one word...

_"Snowyfern..."_

* * *

**Sorry about the super-shortness of it, but there wasn't much I could do to make it longer. I can't promise that the following chapters will be any longer either...oh, well. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Delicious

**Chapter Two : Delicious**

Badgerpaw silently stalked a woodpecker, keeping carefully down wind of the bird. His prey was too busy drilling a hole in the bottom of the tree to notice the oncoming danger. Two tail-lengths away he sprang, stumbled over a root and landed flat on his face. The woodpecker squawked and fluttered away. Badgerpaw snorted and sat up, rubbing his aching nose.

_Well, this is just perfect, _he groaned inwardly. _That was the only piece of prey I've seen all day, and it's my warrior assessment! Why couldn't Mouseflight have assessed my battle skills instead? _A warm breeze picked up, ruffling his fur. "As if this day couldn't get any hotter..." Badgerpaw growled. He got up and resumed his hunt, coming up short in a small clearing. A quiet buzzing sound had started, coming from the moors.

Curiosity winning over his instincts, he slunk along the forest floor like a snake and followed the buzzing. It grew louder and louder until the sound was almost deafening. He stopped underneath a willow tree and looked up, immediately regretting it. A huge swarm of mosquitoes obscured the top of the trailing branches. Badgerpaw had never seen so many in his entire life!

He unwillingly let out a gasp, drawing the swarm's attention. Fear locked his limbs as the mosquitoes spiraled down to him like a black tornado. His frozen limbs melted as one of the bugs landed on his ear. He swatted it away and dashed for the trailing willow branches, praying he would make it out alive. He skidded to a stop as a wall of bugs blocked his escape and advanced on him. He whipped his head around frantically.

Badgerpaw ran blindly for the trunk of the tree, the mosquitoes landing on him and biting him with each step. _They're trying to eat me alive! _he gasped as five of them sucked away on his tail. Just as he was close enough to spring onto the trunk, the ground disappeared beneath his paws. The swarm was lifting him as easily as if he were a pine-cone!

"Help!" he yowled, choking as the insects got into his mouth. He felt more and more tiny pinpoints of pain as the bugs sucked him dry. He lashed out feebly, his strength draining as quickly as his blood. Slowly, more and more of him grew numb. Spots danced in front of his eyes. Soon he couldn't feel anything except his face, and, closing his eyes, gave in to the blackness.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Poor Badgerpaw...D: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Shadows

**By the way, the description is part of the main chorus. I really like that part. XD This chapter promises to be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter Three : Shadows**

Boulderfang coughed feebly as another spasm rocked his body. He heard the rapid paw-steps of Lightningstrike, the medicine cat, as he rushed up. He could smell the anxiety coming off of him in waves. "I'm...fine," he spluttered between coughs. He sighed in relief as the spasm finally subsided, taking a deep breath to silence those blasted coughs. "I'm fine," he repeated.

Lightningstrike frowned. "No you're not, Boulderfang," he argued. "You've got all the signs of black-cough, but that's not it. You won't eat or drink, and..." He trailed off, then sighed and trotted back to his herb store. Boulderfang stretched in his nest, thankful to be away from the fussy medicine cat for once. He glanced over at Finchpaw's nest. The apprentice had dislocated her front leg while hunting a few days ago, and Lightningstrike had wanted to make sure that she would recover properly. Now she was asleep.

_Good, _Boulderfang thought. _No witnesses. _He got to his paws slowly and padded out into the camp. The moon shed cool silvery light over the clearing, turning his grey fur white. He stretched luxuriously, relishing the cool night air. He hadn't been out of the medicine den in what felt like ages, although he couldn't realy blame Lightningstrike for being cautious. So far Snowyfern and Badgerpaw had died. Mouseflight had found her apprentice underneath a willow tree, not a drop of blood left in his body.

Snowyfern had never been found.

He shivered as a chilly breeze blew through the clearing, all feelings of relief and happiness gone. As he turned back to the medicine den, he saw a shadow at the edge of the camp move. He froze into a stunned stillness. He could only watch as the shadow took the form of a huge fox with glowing eyes that slowly slunk towards him. Then he blinked and the fox was gone.

Shaking violently, his limbs unlocked and he dashed into the safety of Lightningstrike's den. He curled up in his nest, too shaken to sleep. He began taking deep, steady breaths in an effort to calm himself. When he finally stopped shaking he closed his eyes, only to snap them open again in panic. The image of the shadow fox was burned onto the insides of his eyelids.

With a massive effort, he managed to shove the horrifying event to the back of his mind. He sank gratefully into unconsciousness, only to begin thrashing as nightmares gripped his mind with burning claws. By the time morning came, he felt as if he had really spent all night running from foxes. He groggily lifted his head and blinked against the sunlight. Lightningstrike was standing over him, a worried look on his face.

"Thank StarClan you're awake!" he sighed in relief. "You were thrashing and shouting all night. I got worried." Boulderfang just grunted, secretly thankful for being awake. He started when the medicine cat lay down next to him. "Boulderfang, I want you to tell me your nightmares. I want to help."

"You'd think I was crazy," Boulderfang grumbled, reluctant. Lightningstike shook his head. Despite his precautions, the whole story came tumbling from his mouth. Some of the weight clouding his mind lifted when he was finished, and though he would never admit it, he felt much better after telling. His spirits drooped when Lightningstrike merely stared.

"That was...interesting. I think I need to consult the other medicine cats about this," he meowed slowly. Boulderfang wanted to protest, but the words died on his tongue at the look the medicine cat gave him before leaving. He sighed. _I knew he would think I'm crazy, _he thought bitterly. He realized for the first time that Larkpaw's nest was empty. Her scent was stale; he guessed she hadn't been there all night._  
_

He sighed. He got up out of his nest and shook out his pelt. He trotted into the camp feeling better as the sunshine warmed his fur. The feeling vanished as he felt eyes boring into him. He groaned. _Every cat in the clan is staring at me! _he thought. He jumped as Larkpaw bounded up. "Hey, Boulderfang!" she purred. "It's good to see you up and about. And _you all_ can stop staring," he spat, spinning around. Boulderfang purred.

"Thanks Larkpaw. I see your leg is better!" he mewed, happier now that cats weren't staring like he'd sprouted wings. Larkpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Would you mind coming on a walk in the forest with me? If I'm left unsupervised Lightningstrike will have my pelt." Larkpaw purred.

"Alright, let's go!" Once they were in the forest, Boulderfang felt much better. He could almost forget his nightmares with branches above his head and cool grass under his paws. Without really noticing, he headed for the training hollow. He stopped just inside the ring of trees, his limbs locked in fright. In the middle of the clearing, there was the shadow fox, ferociously ripping a cat to pieces. Then he blinked, and the scene disappeared.

He let out a cry and his legs buckled. He collapsed onto the ground, shaking so hard he thought he might fall apart. He vaguely heard Larkpaw's frantic shouting or the thundering of paws. Teeth grabbed his scruff, and he barely felt himself being dragged away. He kept shaking violently, the scene he had just witnessed replaying in his head over and over. He thought he knew the cat from somewhere but that made it all the more terrifying. Suddenly he remembered. His eyes flew open, and he began thrashing wildly. "Lightningstrike!" he yowled. "Lightningstrike! Where is he! _Where is he!"_

"He's losing it! Someone, knock him out!" a cat called, and a paw came down on his head. Immediately his vision went black and his limbs dropped. "I said knock him out, not give him a concussion!" The voices echoed around in his head as the blackness swallowed him.

* * *

**I kinda got bored with writing this so I stopped. In case you didn't understand the ending, someone hits him over the head and accidentally kills him. Lightningstrike is fine, it was just hallucinations! =3 R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Earthquake

**Chapter Four : Earthquake**

Larksong walked slowly along the bottom of the ravine, not really focused on the hunt. Only a few days after Boulderfang's death, she had been given her warrior name. The grey tom's death had left a hole in her heart. He had been her closest friend after their time in the medicine den. When he collapsed on the edge of the training hollow she had been so scared. When Sunspots had hit him over the head, she knew he would never open his eyes again.

She jumped as a stone clattered down the ravine wall. She realized that the forest was completely silent. The birds were silent, the leaves were still, even the wind was at a standstill. _Something's not right, _she thought with a shiver. She kept walking, this time looking for a path leading out of the ravine. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. It was a small shaking at first, but it gradually grew and grew until it was worse than Boulderfang on the day he died.

Larksong began frantically clawing her way up the ravine walls, but to no avail. The earth just kept shaking her loose. Eventually she gave up and crouched at the bottom, her teeth rattling. Finally, the shaking stopped and the birds began singing once more. _How can they sound so cheerful after what just happened? _she thought, bewildered. She got to her paws and shook out her fur, which was now coated in dust.

A small stone rattled down the ravine wall, and another, and another. The stones got bigger and bigger. Larksong could only watch as it turned into a rock-slide, paralyzed with fear and shock. Big boulders came crashing down, landing hair-raisingly close to where she was standing. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she bolted from the scene. Her stiff legs wouldn't go fast enough, though.

She shrieked as a boulder crushed her tail, pinning her to the ground. As she writhed and thrashed, three figures appeared on the lip of the ravine. "Larksong!" the second cat screeched. Larksong recognized the voice of Sunspots. "Don't worry, we're coming!" Before she could leap, another cat stepped in front of her. "Move aside Stormflight."

"Sorry, Sunspots, but I can't. Or do you want to be buried alive as well?" he growled.

"We can't just sit around and watch her be crushed!" a third cat protested. By this time, Larksong's front legs were also pinned. She looked up and closed her eyes, not bothering to try anymore. A huge boulder was falling, headed straight for her torso. _I'm coming Boulderfang, _she thought. A peaceful serenity settled over her. Then the boulder landed, and the darkness surrounded her.

* * *

**Taa-daa! Just a heads-up for the future chapters: most of the cats I kill will be connected in some way. Poor Larksong...but now she gets to be with Boulderfang in StarClan! X3 R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Squirrels

**BLAH! I've STILL got writer's block! XC Anyway, it's been, like, ages since I last updated, so I'ma gonna re-write this chapter. Stormflight still dies, tho... Hope you likes it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five : Squirrels**

Stormflight hunched his shoulders against the driving rain, narrowing his eyes to slits. Around him, the forest creaked and groaned in the storm, leaves whipping through the air. A combination of rain and hail battered the territory mercilessly. The gray tabby was just a speck against the drenched landscape. He jumped as a flash of lightning lit up the sky and rumbled the ground. _Well this is just perfect! _He groaned mentally. _I'm supposed to be hunting, and it would be nice if good old Mother Nature could just shut her big fat mouth!_

He looked up, slightly surprised, as the rain began to ease off. "Creepy," he mumbled, relaxing slightly and moving on. He groaned aloud as the storm kicked up again, more furiously than before. Stormflight paused, uneasiness creeping over him as a bolt of thunder exploded from the clouds like a roaring lion. His fur fluffed out as another bolt flashed seconds later, much closer. _That's not normal,_ he thought.

He looked around for some shelter from the storm. He was near the pine trail, so going back to camp would take too long. He finally spotted an ancient, gnarled oak with thick roots. He knew that a tree was the worse spot to shelter in during a bad storm, but there was nowhere else to hide. He slunk over to it, finding a hollow among the roots just big enough for a cat to squeeze into. Stormflight wriggled his way inside, nearly crushing a thin squirrel under-paw as he did. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he spotted a very surprised family of squirrels near the back of his "den", about seven or eight in total.

_These'll feed the whole clan!_ he thought, excitement and relieve washing over him. In a matter of seconds, he made fresh-kill out of all of them, taking the one he'd nearly crushed for himself and devouring it. Full and dry, he nearly forgot about the raging storm outside until a flash of lightning practically blinded him.

"Oh fox-dung!" he groaned aloud, knowing no cat could hear him. "How am I going to haul all of these back to camp?" Then he got an idea. He clawed off a section of wood from a root and piled his catch onto it. He then put another piece of wood on top and pulled it onto his broad shoulders, gritting his teeth as he stepped out it the freezing rain again. In a matter of seconds, he was drenched through to the skin.

He stumbled slightly as a peal of thunder rolled across the sky. He stopped, dropping the squirrels, as he heard a creak coming from somewhere near him. Confused, he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Finally he looked up, and therefore gasping in horror. Right above his head, a huge branch was dangling from a tree, one end blackened and charred. As soon as Stormflight's jaws parted, the branch broke free and hurtled toward him. Just as the sodden tip began to pierce his eye, the whole world went black.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUUUNN! :P So, do you like? I must say that I'm much prouder of this one than the original version! XD R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Floating

**Okay, rewind a little (a lot, ****actually****). This is from one of Snowyfern's kit's point of view.**

* * *

**Chapter Six : Floating**

The kit knew there was danger ahead. So did his brother. But his mother was completely oblivious to it. The kit heard her call out to the voice. "I'm coming, Brackenwhisker," she called. He knew that name; it was the name of his father, but the voice didn't sound like him at all. Then she was walking, getting closer to the strange voice.

Then she stopped. The kit could feel the danger now, emitting from a point just ahead of him. Then he was right next to it, every part of him screaming to get away. This feeling surprised him, so he almost forgot where he was until the feeling of danger was all around him, suffocating him. He had to get his mother out of here! He began nudging her away from the feeling, his tiny heart fluttering in his chest. He felt relieved as his mother walked away from the dark danger. "What is it my dears?" she asked.

Then she started moving again towards the darkness. _No! Stop! _he thought, becoming frantic. He tried to move; to nudge his mother to safety, but he was paralyzed as a voice rang in his ears: _"You and your mother are mine, kit." _He tried to move as he felt inky blackness swell up around him, trapping him. He was barely aware of his brother now, but he guessed the same thing was happening.

Then he felt his mother weaken fighting some unknown thing. He tried to make a sound as his mother ran out of breath. _We're all going to die, _he thought, surprising himself. He didn't even know what 'death' meant! Then a quiet fell over him, and he was simply floating; his mind was blank and his limbs were still, all feelings of urgency gone. He could still feel the inky blackness sliding over his skin.

He heard one word through his mother's ears: _"Snowyfern..." _Then the blackness retreated and was replaced with a new kind. To the kit, it was more like a caress. This blackness entered his body and soothed his fears and worries, and he was just floating...

* * *

**Poor kits... Sorry if you got confused on this; I originally wanted the kit to be someone else's, but this idea fit and blah blah blah... R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Running

**Sorry if you've been getting bored with the last few chapters, I promise you this one will be more exciting!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Running**

Dewheart bounded through the forest in pursuit of a rabbit, ignoring the ominous feeling that he was being watched. The thrill of the hunt always helped him forget his worries; that and running. He loved to run. The bobbing white tail in front of him always stayed just out of reach of his claws, but he didn't care. He could run forever. Then the rabbit stumbled, and in that short break Dewheart was able to pounce and deliver the killing blow.

"Great catch, Dewheart," Sunspots called. She and the rest of the patrol - Brackenwhisker and Brambletail - emerged from the undergrowth. Both toms had two mice swinging by their tails in their jaws. "I think we have enough to return to camp now," she observed. With a wave of her ginger-and-white tail, she picked up the blackbird she had caught earlier and led the way through the trees.

Dewheart nearly collided with Brambletail's haunches as the patrol came to a halt. Sunspots dropped her catch, lifted her head, and tasted the air. Her fur bristled as she spun around. "A dog!" she hissed. "Coming this way! Quick, hide your prey and we'll try to lead him over the gorge." The patrol nodded and did as they were told. Brackenwhisker and Brambletail buried their mice among the twisting roots of an oak, while Dewheart scrambled up an ash tree and stuffed his rabbit inside.

The patrol met up again near an oak tree. Sunspots' blackbird was gone. Dewheart guessed she had hid it farther off, but didn't have tome to ask before a faint barking sounded in the distance, slowly getting louder. "Okay, let's split up," Sunspots meowed quickly. "Brambletail and Dewheart, you hide under those ferns. Brackenwhisker and I will lure the dog to you. When you hear my yowl, get in front of the dog and lead him to the gorge. Got it?"

The patrol nodded, excitement and energy fizzing beneath Dewheart's pelt. Imagine the looks on his clan-mates face when he told them! He and Brambletail wriggled under a clump of ferns while Sunspots and Brackenwhisker raced off in the direction of the barking. When he was sitting still, the feeling of being watched returned. He hadn't been that comfortable in the woods every since Snowyfern's disappearance.

He had avoided leaving camp completely after his brother, Badgerpaw, had been found completely drained of blood. Six cats had died in the past week, four of them in the forest. He jumped at a cracking twig. The drumming of a woodpecker made him antsy. "Oh for StarClan's sake, Dewheart," Brambletail hissed, "could you please sit still? You're wriggling around like a snake."

"Sorry," he grumbled half-heartedly. His head snapped up at the sound of paws thrumming on the earth and excited yelps. Sunspots and Brackenwhisker exploded into the clearing, a big brown dog not far behind. Sunspots let out a yowl, and Dewheart and Brambletail shot in front of the dog and resumed the chase. Not daring to look behind him, Dewheart prayed to StarClan that his clan-mates were safe. With the dog's reeking breath on his heels, he flew through the forest like a gray bullet, pushing himself faster and faster.

"Keep up with me! The gorge is just up ahead!" he panted as Brambletail began to fall behind. It was true; he could see the trees begin to thin out and patches of blue sky appeared. The grass under his paws turned to packed soil as he broke the cover of the woods. He could hear the dog panting heavily behind him, and Brambletail had disappeared. The strip of ground between him and the gorge was quickly thinning, and his lungs burned. He threw one hurried glance over his shoulder.

He could tell the dog was tiring, but it kept up well. It's slavering jaws were only a whisker length from his tail. Dewheart turned and gasped, scrabbling his paws for a grip. The lip of the gorge was only a tail-length away! He heard the patrol come up behind the dog, herding towards the edge. "Dewheart!" Brackenwhisker called. "Get out of the way, quickly!"

Dewheart sunk in his claws in a vain attempt to stop, but to no avail. The dog was no longer chasing him; it was running for it's life. He yowled as the brute stumbled over him and disappeared over the edge of the gorge. It's hind claws got tangled up in Dewheart's fur, and it dragged him down with it.

The gray warrior watched in silent horror as the earth disappeared from underneath him. All he could see was the sky and the walls of the gorge, the wind whooshing around him. "Dewheart, no!" he heard Sunspots yowl. Her face appeared above him, twisted it horror. He saw her try to leap after him, but Brambletail reached over and grabbed her scruff before she could.

"Sunspots," he growled, "stay with us. We don't need to loose you too." Sunspots struggled in his grasp, but let herself be dragged to safety. Dewheart didn't know how long he fell after that. Then he slammed into the floor of the gorge, the breath whooshing from his body. His left hind leg was on fire, and whenever he tried to move it he yowled in pain. His head spun and his vision blurred.

Before he blacked out, a huge black cloud emerged from a crevice. It had glowing red eyes and long fangs. An inky, slimy blackness covered him, the feel of it on his fur making him sick. To his horror, the cloud came over to him and spoke: _"You and your precious little friends are mine." _Then it leaned over him, and the world went black.

* * *

**Oh noes, 'tis the thing that killed Snowyfern and her kits! Everybody, run for your lives! o3o R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Needles

**This is the point of view of Stormflight's half-brother. Also, the phantom will be showing up more often from now on.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Needles**

Cloudfur slipped unnoticed behind the medicine cat's den, knowing there would be a hole big enough for him to wriggle through. His stomach twisted slightly at the thought of disobeying rules. Thistlestar had ordered that no cat should leave the camp alone, but the forest was the one place Cloudfur could think. He would have asked Bluesky to join him, but she was still mourning the loss of her brother Dewheart.

He didn't like Bluesky in a mate kind of way. No, they were just friends. He liked her because she spoke her mind and gave good advice. He couldn't bear it when Lightningstrike told her about Dewheart. The shattered look in her eyes when the body wasn't found. He jumped at a cracking twig, and Hollyblaze emerged form the undergrowth. Cloudfur was surprised; Hollyblaze was the clan deputy, after all.

"Hollyblaze? What are you doing out here?" he asked. The black tom shrugged.

"I could ask you the same question," he meowed nonchalantly. "I was headed for the pine trail. Would you care to join me?" Cloudfur nodded and let the deputy lead the way. _At least this way we're not disobeying Thistlestar, _he thought. He enjoyed the crackle of dry pine needles under his paws as he trotted up to walk side-by-side with Hollyblaze along the trail. He barely noticed as the deputy stopped and sat down. Confused, he joined the tom.

"Hollyblaze? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Hollyblaze turned toward him with a strange intensity in his eyes. The look made Cloudfur uncomfortable.

"Cloudfur, do you think the forest is concealing something dangerous?" he asked. He didn't wait for a reply. "Just before Boulderfang's death, Lightningstrike was acting...strange. I asked him to tell me what was wrong, but he made me swear not to tell any cat. Since I'm telling you this, Cloudfur, you have to make the same promise I did."

"I-I swear," Cloudfur stuttered, not sure where this conversation was going. Hollyblaze let out a sigh.

"Good. Lightningstrike told me that just before he died, Boulderfang was having these really vivid hallucinations and nightmares about some kind of...huge shadow fox. Do you think it means something? That the clan may be in grave danger?" He stared at the white warrior expectantly, but Cloudfur just sat, bewildered, as the deputy's words sank in.

"I...I don't know. With all these deaths lately..." He trailed off as Hollyblaze looked away. The black tom suddenly looked very old, worn down from moons of worrying about his clan. He draped his tail over his shoulders. "C'mon. Let's get back to camp." He began to lead the way back when Hollyblaze stiffened and turned towards him.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, his voice shaking. "That voice... It said _'The end draws near.'_" Just as he finished his sentence, the shadows behind him started to twist and swirl. A pair of glowing red eyes and a mouth of long, pointed fangs appeared, and the shadows took the form of a huge, swirling cloud. Cloudfur leaned over Hollyblaze.

"Hollyblaze, run!" he hissed. "Get out of here!" The black tom stared at the advancing cloud for a heartbeat and then tore off into the trees. Cloudfur watched him go, and then faced the creature with bared teeth. The look in those crimson eyes was...hungry. The white warrior shivered, and in that moment of distraction a huge yellow snake flew out of the cloud and sank it's fangs into his throat. Cloudfur shrieked and collapsed on the ground, the snake's venom burning through his veins.

Blackness pushed at the edge of his consciousness as the cloud towered above him. The fire of the venom scorched his very insides, making him jerk and thrash. The pain was unbearable. Giving in to the fire, the darkness flooded his mind and consumed his very being.

* * *

**In case you didn't pick up on it, the phantom was the one causing Boulderfang's visions. :C The phantom is going to wreak more havoc before the big ending. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Broken

**Victory is mine! My writer's block has vanished! 8D Also, if you still want to submit ideas, my contest is down for now. But I'll notify you if I start I up again (which will most likely happen). Anyhow, on with chapter nine!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Broken**

Goldenpath trotted ruefully through the darkening forest, her claws digging into the ground with each step. _Stupid Sunspots! _she thought angrily. _Ever since Dewheart's death, Brambletail has been flipping for her. Everyone has. She's all 'Oh, I can't believe he's dead, it's all my fault, wah, wah, wah,' and then just about every cat is at her side! I'm starting to think I'm the only sensible one left! _While she was silently fuming, her paws had carried her much too close to the border for comfort, but she didn't care.

Spotting a small cave, she crawled inside and lay down, watching as the warriors of StarClan blinked out one by one. She wrapped her tail over her nose. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Her dreams were fearful and dark, and she awoke the next day to sunlight streaming into the eyes. She blinked and rubbed her nose, yawning hugely as she emerged once again into the forest. Goldenpath glanced up at the sky, surprised to find it was nearly sunhigh.

She padded back to camp slowly, pausing outside the entrance for a luxurious stretch. Immediately after she entered, Brambletail and Birdsong hurried up to her. "Where have you been all night?" Brambletail demanded, giving her ear a lick. "We've been dying over here! We thought a badger got you or something!"

"We were just about to go looking for you," Birdsong put in, but Goldenpath barely heard her best friend's comment. She had never seen Brambetail so worried about her before. She wished her eyes would stop bugging in shock. Then the warmth in his beautiful amber eyes made her heart melt, and she purred and licked his cheek. Birdsong giggled and trotted off.

Goldenpath stayed like that for a few dwindling seconds, her muzzle resting against his cheek, until a low wail split the sweetness of the moment in two. "Oh, fox-dung!" Brambletail squeaked, scurrying away. "Sunspots is having another nightmare." Then he disappeared into Lightningstrike's den, and Goldenpath was alone. Some cat rested a comforting tail-tip on her shoulder, but she shook it off and bounded into the warrior's den, tears of anger streaming from her eyes. Near the back of the den, a couple of startled apprentices were changing some of the bedding, but other than that it was empty. Ignoring the apprentices, Goldenpath collapsed into her nest and sobbed into the moss.

"Shhh, it's all right," said a voice. Goldenpath's head snapped up at the sound, but she was completely alone. The apprentices had gone. "Don't cry." _ There it is again,_ she thought, shivers running down her spine.

"Who are you?" she demanded, wary of anyone hearing her. "Where are you?" A little laugh filled her ears.

"I am your sub-conscience," the voice replied. "You are going through a hard time, yes? I am here to keep you company when no cat will, to console you in times of hardship, to listen when everyone else turns away. In other words, I am your friend." Goldenpath felt comforted by that. The voice went on: "You have feelings for Brambletail?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but I don't know if he has them for me. Just when I think he likes me, he turns tail and scurries off to Sunspots. I swear, one sound from her and he's tripping over his own paws to make sure nothing's wrong. Oh, and would you mind telling me your name?"

"I see. I've been called many things. What would you like to call me?" Goldenpath paused for a moment, thinking.

"Dawn."

"Interesting," Dawn replied. "Please explain."

"Well, when I think of the dawn, I think it's like the world refreshing itself," Goldenpath began. "It's when the birds begin to sing and..." Her sentence was cut off as Thistlestar called a clan meeting. "Sorry, I've gotta go now." She stood up, shook some scraps of moss from her fur, and emerged into camp, where most of the clan was gathered already. She settled down next to Birdsong and wrapped her tail over her paws. She noticed Vinepaw and Swallowpaw sitting proudly at the foot of the Highbranch, the pelts groomed to perfection and their eyes shining. Outside Lightningstrike's den, Brambletail sat with his tail draped over Sunspot's shoulders.

Goldenpath looked away, hurt filling her eyes, as Thistlestar began to speak. "Today is a very important day for our clan: the naming of new warriors. Vinepaw, Swallowpaw, come forward please." He leaped elegantly from his perch as the two apprentices approached. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these to apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I condemn them to you as warriors in their turn. Vinepaw, Swallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

There was no hesitation in Vinepaw's voice as she replied, "I do."

"I do," Swallowpaw echoed, his tail-tip twitching with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Thistlestar went on, "I give you your warrior names. Vinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Vinetail. StarClan honors your bravery and thoughtfulness, and welcomes you as a full member of this clan." He rested his head on the new warrior's head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully and stepped back. Thistlestar turned to Swallowpaw. "Swallowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swallowflight. StarClan honors your energy and loyalty, and welcomes you as a full member of this clan."

"Vinetail, Swallowflight! Vinetail, Swallowflight!" The two new warriors sat tall as their names were cheered to the darkening sky. Goldenpath raised her voice with them, her hurt momentarily forgotten. Then Thistlestar raised his tail for silence.

"I have another announcement to make. Sunspots wishes to return to her full warrior duties, and I have granted her that right," he said, glancing over at Sunspots, who nodded almost timidly. Brambletail licked her cheek and twined his tail in hers. Goldenpath remained silent as her clan-mates began to cheer, a lump forming in her throat. She got up and hastened to her den. She could feel the eyes of Birdsong, Vinetail, and Swallowflight boring into her back, but she didn't care. She dropped heavily into her nest, a single tear rolling down her pale gold fur. She swatted at it, irritated, as warriors began filling the empty nests for the night. She looked away as Brambletail and Sunspots entered, their tails still interwoven.

"Aren't you going to do something?" she heard Dawn say. She sighed, secretly overjoyed to have someone to talk to.

"I would," she whispered, "but those two are practically inseparable! Besides, what if he laughs at me?"

"Still." Goldenpath sighed again, but she knew Dawn was right. She gave her chest a few nervous licks, got up, and padded over to Brambletail's nest, where he was lying next to Sunspots and grooming her ears. Goldenpath tried not to gag. She prodded him sharply in the side with a forepaw, making him jump.

"Hey Brambletail?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice. "Will you . . . um . . . will go on a walk with me? I'm sure Sunspots will be just fine." Brambletail glanced over at Sunspots, who was sound asleep, then rose to his paws.

"I guess so," he said. Goldenpath's heart leaped to her ears as she led the way into the forest. She was enjoying herself more and more as the pair padded further from camp, disbelief at being alone with Brambletail, the tom of her dreams, balancing out her happiness. She finally stopped at a clear sparkling stream that marked a border. The two of them sat there quietly for a little while, Goldenpath finally breaking the silence.

"Brambletail? Can I ask you something?" she said without looking away from the water. "Do . . . do you love Sunspots?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Was just curious," Goldenpath replied, looking up into his amber eyes hopefully. The brown tabby shrugged.

"I guess not," he said. She force down a smile that had begun to creep across her face. She started to purr quietly and scooted a little closer to Brambletail. Her heart soared when he didn't move away, only stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue their conversation. _Dawn, help me out here! _she called mentally, taking a deep breath in through her nose.

"Do you hate me?" she went on. Brambletail looked baffled, shaking his head vigorously.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "You're one of my best friends."

"A friend? That's all?" she asked. "Because that's not what you mean to me. In fact, in never has been. I just can't believe you hadn't noticed before, but you spend all of your time with Sunspots!" Goldenpath took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, and looked up again. Brambletail's eyes betrayed his emotions; a mix of surprise and bewilderment. "Brambletail," she said softly, staring into his beautiful eyes, "I love you."

"Goldenpath, I . . . don't quite know what to say," he replied slowly. "I never thought you felt this way before. I'm sorry, but . . ." He trailed off as Goldenpath looked away, her eyes welling up. She blinked a few times, turning her whole body away as Brambletail took a step towards her. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest, like savage claws were ripping it to pieces. She jumped to her paws and ran through the forest, tears streaming from her eyes uncontrollably. She finally stopped and collapsed underneath a willow tree, sobbing her heart out.

"I don't believe it!" she wailed to Dawn. "I tried to tell Brambletail how I feel, and he . . . he . . ."

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright," Dawn murmured comfortingly. "Goldenpath, do you need a friend?" She nodded miserably even though she knew Dawn couldn't see her. "Would you like me to come to you? There is a way, you know."

"What do I need to do?" Goldenpath asked, her ears pricked forward.

Dawn's little chuckle filled her head. "You need three things: some bark from an ash tree, the skull of an animal, six smooth pebbles from the stream, and one purple rose. Bring them back here at moon-high tonight, and then I will have to tell you the rest then." Goldenpath looked up at the arching branches of the willow, her heart no longer feeling so dead. _Finally, a friend, _she thought, certainty washing through her.

"Alright."

_**TIME SKIIIP! (to save some space)**_

Goldenpath dropped Dawn's items at the base of the willow's slim trunk, the cricket's care-free singing taking some of the weight off of her shoulders. She listened closely as Dawn told her how to arrange her load: the bark flat on the ground, the skull resting on top of it, the rose in front of the bark, and the stones arranged in a circle around them. She then crouched down in front of the little altar, the tip of her nose touching the head of the rose. Following Dawn's directions, she began the quiet incantation:

_ Voice of my mind, calmer of my strife,_

_stand before me now, I bring thee to life!_

_Voice of my mind, seer of mine own pains,_

_stand before me now, and thou shalt pour out my gains!_

_Voice of my mind, only thou can understand,_

_stand before me now, and beside me thou shalt stand!_

__Then she stood up and licked the top of the skull. For a few moments, nothing happened, and then several things happened all at once: the eyes and mouth of the skull began to glow a dull yellow, the crickets fell dead silent, the bark and rose turned black and withered, and the shadows at the top of the willow crashed down on Goldenpath's head. Her vision blurred, her head spun, and her knees buckled as she collapsed onto the deathly cold ground.

When Goldenpath regained her senses, the crickets were singing, the shadows were where they should be, and her altar was gone. The only thing that remained from her ghastly ordeal was a single, dead rose petal. She unsteadily got to her paws, her head still a little fuzzy. She glanced around slowly, her heart nearly stopping when she saw a black cat with bright blue eyes standing straight in front of her. "Who . . . who are you?" she demanded, her voice thick. The strange cat laughed.

"Why, I am Dawn," it replied. "I suppose I could have warned you what happens after you recite the incantation. My mistake." Goldenpath grunted and sat down to groom her ruffled fur, her head clearer now. What she had finished her grooming, she looked up at Dawn once more, what she saw chilling her to the core. Instead of blue, Dawn's eyes were bright crimson, her pelt swirling with shadows. She grinned manically, revealing a mouth of long, pointed fangs. Before she could do anything, 'Dawn' lunged at her and ripped her fangs through her throat.

Goldenpath gasped, blood spewing from her mouth, as she collapsed for the second time. She watched, her eyes frozen with surprise, as hot, sticky blood gushed from her throat and pooled on the grass, staining everything crimson. 'Dawn' stood back and watched as well, a bit of skin still hooked on one of her fangs. The puddle of crimson grew and grew, until Goldenpath gave in to the eternal blackness and closed her eyes on the world.

* * *

**Holy cow! This chappie was REALLY FRIGGIN' LONG! 8O I still had fun with it tho... EEEK! THE PHANTOM STRIKES AGAIN! XP Anyway, R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Witness

**Hey, I'm on a roll tonight! Chapter ten, here we come! ;P**

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Witness**

Sunspots spun around in fear and confusion, the hungry flames lapping at her pelt. The orange wall surged closer and closer, tapping her in an inescapable ring of heat. All of her clan-mates had vanished. She was alone in the burning camp. The inferno belched huge black clouds of smoke in the sky, blotching out the spirits of her ancestors, making her feel alone as ever. The crackling roar of the fire filled her ears so much she didn't hear the faint sound of paw-steps approaching.

She did hear, however, the creak of a tree falling over. She jumped as a huge oak crashed through the flames, creating a bridge to her freedom and safety. The cat standing on the log, though, made her blood turn to ice. It was a black cat, its pelt swirling with shadows and its eyes blood red. Its mouth twisted down into a snarl, showing off its long, sharp fangs. The fangs the had ripped the life right out of her sister, Goldenpath. The fangs that had claimed the mind of Boulderfang, the body of Dewheart, the soul of Cloudfur. Sunspots staggered as the horrible memories crashed down on her, the black cat remaining still as a statue.

* * *

_Sunspots' head snapped up as Finkclaw and Leafwing burst into the camp, dragging a thrashing Boulderfang between them. Larkpaw trailed behind, her eyes as big as the full moon. Cats flocked to see the strange sight when Boulderfang began yowling. Thistlestar shouldered his way to the front. "He's losing it!" he shouted. "Somebody, knock him out!" Sunspots bounded up and conked Boulderfang upside the head, her claws sheathed. Immediately, the gray warrior's head lolled back and his eyes went blank. "I said knock him out, not give him a concussion!" Thistlestar snapped._

_Cats cleared a path for Lightningstrike as the tabby medicine cat approached. He carefully checked over the still warrior, his eyes clouding with grief. He turned to face the expectant crowd. Sunspots could guess what he was going to say. "I'm sorry," he announced, his voice flat. "He's gone to StarClan."_

_All eyes turned on her, each angry. Sunspots shrank under the many glares, turned tail, and scurried away into the warrior's den. She could feel the stares burning her pelt even after no cat could see her anymore. She jumped as Goldenpath entered, then shrank back in her nest and shut her eyes. "Are you mad at me, too?" she asked, afraid of the answer. Goldenpath sighed and settled down next to her, her pelt brushing against Sunspots' comfortingly._

_"No, I don't," she murmured. "You were only trying to help out. I'm sure you never really meant to hit him so hard. These things happen; we just need to learn to live with them." Sunspots blinked gratefully, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow swirl and disappear, the rancid stench of crow-food filling her nostrils for a brief second._

_X~X~X  
_

_Sunspots raced along behind the dog, Brackenwhisker and Brambletail flanking her on either side. "Dewheart! Get out of the way, quickly!" Brackenwhisker yowled, but his warning was in vain. As the dog tumbled over the lip of the gorge, it dragged Dewheart down with it, and the speckled gray warrior disappeared. Horror flooded through Sunspots as she pounded over to the edge, the Boulderfang episode replaying in her mind._

_"Dewheart, no!" she yowled, wishing she could sprout wings, fly down there and save him. Then she felt Brambletail's teeth in her scruff, and Dewheart fell further away._

_"Sunspots, stay with us. We don't need to lose you, too," he growled around her fur. Sunspots let herself be dragged to safety while Dewheart disappeared into the shadows. She sank onto the packed soil, her legs to shaky to support her. The horror of what she had just witnessed prevented her any relief or peace. She couldn't believe that Dewheart was _gone. _Forever._

And it's all my fault, _she thought miserably._ If only some other patrol had found that dog, if only he hadn't been on the patrol at all. Oh, what am I going to tell Bluesky? _She looked up as she heard a muffled thud emit from the gorge. She leaped to her paws and dashed over to the lip, seeing nothing but shadows at the bottom. Then something appeared through the darkness: a pair of hungry crimson eyes, and the stench of rotten prey wafted up to her.__  
_

_X~X~X_

_Sunspots jumped up from her spot beside the fresh-kill pile and Hollyblaze exploded into the camp, his black fur standing on end and his eyes wild. She and Goldenpath immediately bolted over to him and pressed up against his flanks to steady him. Sunspots recoiled in disgust and shock. The faint scent of crow-food, almost indistinguishable from the fear radiating off of the tom, still clung to Hollyblaze's fur, and Sunspots could recognize it anywhere. _I smelled that when both Boulderfang and Dewheart died! _she thought._

_Thistlestar bounded over. "Hollyblaze?" he asked, worry plain in his voice. "Hollyblaze! What is it? What's going on?" Hollyblaze whipped his head around, frightened, at the sound of the leader's voice. Neither Sunspots nor Goldenpath could quite hear the deputy's response._

_"Pine trail . . . Lightningstrike said . . . Cloudfur . . . the - the shadows . . . Cloudfur! Where is Cloudfur?" Hollyblaze nearly shouted that last part. Sunspots and Goldenpath stepped away as Thistlestar moved to his old friend's side and lay his tail over the shaking tom's shoulders. "Goldenpath, please," Hollyblaze begged. "Tell me, did Cloudfur return with me?" Goldenpath could only shake her head, sorrow brimming in her eyes. The deputy let out a low, keening wail and sank to the ground._

_"Someone, fetch Lightningstrike!" Thistlestar called, leading Hollyblaze to the medicine cat's den. As the two toms left, Sunspots saw the shadows near the camp entrance twitch, and a pair of crimson eyes flashed angrily before disappearing into the darkness._

_X~X~X_

_Sunspots flashed past the trees, her paws a blur. She didn't know how or why, but her sister was in trouble. She followed the quickly fading scent trail to a huge willow tree, where it was strongest. She forced her way through the trailing branches, which seemed to be doing everything in their power to keep her away, and finally broke through to see her sister bleeding her life onto the ground. "Goldenpath, no!" she wailed._

_At the sound of her voice, a black cat that she hadn't even noticed before spun around to face her. It's eyes were bright crimson, its pelt swirled with shadows, and there was a small chunk of skin clinging to one of its long pointed fangs. Its ghastly face twisted into a snarl, and two words echoed painfully through Sunspots' head: "You're next."_

_Then the strange cat vanished in a wisp of smoke, leaving behind the all-too-familiar stench of crow-food._

* * *

Sunspots staggered as her mind was freed from the iron grip of her memories. She sucked in air, only to cough and splutter as smoke singed her lungs. The shadow cat blocking her bridge to safety padded forward slowly and leaped from the end to land right in front of the choking warrior. When Sunspots finally regained her breath, the cat spoke.

"You have seen too much," it growled. "Know too much. You are a danger to me, and therefore a danger to your little friends. I let you live this long because I thought you harmless before, but now I've realized how much of a threat you really are. You are a witness, and you could ruin everything I've done, shatter everything I've achieved; and that is why you mustn't live to see another dawn." The cat hissed menacingly, raised a paw, and shoved Sunspots into the flames.

Sunspots let out a shriek as her fur immediately caught fire and her skin burned. She began to hack up clumps of blood-soaked gut as the fire lapped hungrily right through her burning body. As the blackness crashed down on her head, the last thing she saw was the bright orange close around the hysterically laughing black cat, its eyes as bright as the inferno itself and its teeth glinting.

* * *

**Man, this chapter was short than I expected! And yes, she and Goldenpath were sisters. I wanted to put her POV in the last chapter, but that one was already long enough as it was. XP R&R!**


	11. Author's Note (UPDATED!)

**Hey, my fellow Warrior fans. :) I know it's been genuine ****_ages_**** since my last update on this story, and for that I apologise. I would update, but I can't think of anything for the next chapter. As mentioned in the description and on my profile, this story is on hold, but I will most likely be editing the chapters I have already posted. Typos and other grammatical errors will be corrected. I swear, when I re-read this my first thought was 'Typo, typo, typo, typo. Man, must fix!' xD**

**Meanwhile, I will be updating my other stories, in particular Silverstep's Story. And as a note, I have made a pledge to not post any more chapter-fics until I finish this, Silverstep's Story, The Fire's Glow, and Warriors of Feline Sacrifice. I will post the occasional one/two-shot, but nothing besides that. Just thought I'd let you know, since my list of stories I'll publish in the future is so long. xP**

**With all that said, I just wanted to thank everyone who has followed or favourited myself or my stories. It means a lot to me, that and the reviews. Gotta love the reviews. :) Except, of course, the complainers telling me I'm breaking the rules. Those people annoy me. xC**

**And yes, I write like a Brit now. :3 I just love their language, dunno why.**

**-512-**

**P.S.: I know that this chapter is made up of "non-story content," which is against the rules. I also know that this chapter will earn me at least two reviews telling me that they'll report me if I don't take it down. Just bear with me, please. I'd love to post some story content, believe me, but my creative inspiration bought a plane ticket to Hawaii. Besides, I'll admit that I have some chapters pre-written for this story, but I can't post those until I get up to those points, which may take a little while.**

xX000XxX000Xx

****Edit: Okay, I have an idea for this. Granted, it isn't the official chapter, but I think you'll enjoy nonetheless. It's quite... intriguing, if I don't say so myself. :)**

* * *

_The time is coming..._

I glance around at my shadowy prison, seeing every detail perfectly even in the darkness. I have to admit, I'll miss this place when I'm gone. It was my home for one hundred years, after all.

_No more hiding, no more scavenging, no more pain..._

I watch as a lost soul wanders underneath my branch. Its eyes are wide and empty, its mouth slightly agape. I can see its feeble life-force under its transparent, pale skin. It is no more than a dim light, a fading glow. Soon, it will drain away completely, just like every other spirit in this place, and I will be free to take over its mind.

_My plan is nearly complete..._

A rare smile tugs at my lips as I watch the spirit wander. It is always a good feeling to see the lifeless, mindless creatures that I have brought here. Soon, oh so soon, they will become my army. An army of slaves, who will obey my every command without second thought.

_Those mortal cats will pay for the wrongs they did to me..._

I glance up at the black void that is the sky here and spread my bat-like wings. With a powerful downstroke, I push off from my branch and soar high above the ground and occasional dead, gnarled treetops. My sharp eyes can see everything below. Even the tiny, dying essence of a fading spirit does not miss my gaze.

_They will all see what a terrible choice they made by imprisoning me here..._

Even in a windless world, my black wings carry me effortlessly through the sky. I spot countless pale, ghostly forms, the only creatures that live in this lonely, barren world. The only ones that are able to survive, even if they have no needs.

_They'll all cower when they see the power that I possess..._

Before long, not a single tree or wandering soul dots the landscape below me, and the packed soil turns into sand. I narrow my eyes and pump my wings harder, knowing that my destination draws near. Along the far horizon ahead of me, the flat land is broken by towering, endless sand dunes.

_They took everything from me..._

As the dunes grow nearer, a silver glint catches my eye, and I focus on that spot. The smooth, unbroken desert beneath me rises into the hulking mounds of sand. I fold my wings close to my body and begin a slow descent to the ground. Below, a small silver pool appears among the dark hills. The portal into the mortal world. My ticket to revenge.

_My family, my home, my life..._

I land perfectly but a claw length from the clear, still water. I bend over so that my chin brushes the surface and blow gently. My breath billows out as a misty cloud and hangs over the water, lingering for a moment before being replaced by an image. I can see a black cat, male, walking through the trees I used to call home. A warm feeling spreads in my chest as I gaze at my former home. The image vanishes, and I take the cue and lick up a mouthful of the water. The pool begins to shine, and I curl up alongside it and close my crimson eyes.

_The time has come for me to have my revenge..._

* * *

**Cookies for whoever guesses who the cat reflected in the pool was!**


End file.
